Il faut que je me lance, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by Mekashi Kitsunaki
Summary: Petit OS. Sasuke est seul. Il est entouré d'amis proches, mais il est seul. Pourquoi en est-il ainsi? Est-ce que les choses vont un jour changer? Aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de Noël, peut-être que c'est l'occasion ou jamais? L'occasion de faire le premier pas...


Titre : Il faut que je me lance, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Auteure: Mekashi Kitsunaki

Pairing: Sasuke et Naruto

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé: Sasuke est seul. Il est entouré d'amis proches, mais il est seul. Pourquoi en est-il ainsi? Est-ce que les choses vont un jour changer? Aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de Noël, peut-être que c'est l'occasion ou jamais? L'occasion de faire le premier pas.

Note de l'auteure : Ma fic est du genre UA et les personnages sont quelque peu OOC. **Je dois vous avertir, oui, c'est une fic que j'ai écrite pour Noël, mais Naruto meurt pour quelques secondes,** il le fallait pour que mon historie fonctionne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se finir.

.

.

.

En cette veille de Noël, Sasuke marchait seul dans les rues enneigées. Tout autour de lui, des couples marchaient main dans la main, coude sous coude, riant à gorge déployée. Il passa devant un magasin et vit son reflet : grand, cheveux noirs, deux mèches encadrant son visage fin. D'habitude, il avait un teint de porcelaine, mais en ce moment, ses joues étaient teintes d'un rose léger dû au froid et son nez aussi était quelque peu rouge. Il avait un regard sombre, presque nostalgique.

Il se retourna et parti d'un pas rapide vers son appartement, sans lancer un regard en arrière. Arriver devant sa porte, il vérifia sa boîte à mâle. Il mit sa main dans la boîte et prit tous les papiers et cartes, puis sortit ses clés pour ouvrir sa porte. Il rentra dans son appartement et barra la porte derrière lui. En enlevant son manteau, son foulard et ses caches-oreilles, il commença à regarder les lettres. Plusieurs provenaient de ses amies ou plutôt dire de ses fans. Une en particulier se démarquait des autres : toute rose, avec pleins de coeur et un gros ''SASUKE-KUN'' entouré de coeurs l'informait de la provenance de cette lettre. Il l'ouvrit et sans même lire le message, regarda le nom à la fin de la lettre.

-Encore une lettre de Sakura...dit Sasuke en soupirant et en s'assoyant sur son divan.

Il la lança sur la table basse avec les autres lettres et se coucha sur son divan en poussant un soupir à en fendre l'âme.

Il prit la télécommande sur la table base et alluma la télé.

Sasuke fixait les images, sans vraiment les voir. Il pensait à ce qui s'était passé avec Naruto...

**FlashBack**

Naruto courait devant lui, attrapant des flocons avec sa langue.

-Aller Sasuke, essaye toi aussi, c'est amusant! Cria Naruto en attrapant un énième flocon.

-Si je fais ça, je vais avoir l'air aussi idiot que toi, usuratonkashi...dit Sasuke.

-Hum hum, fit Naruto, ne faisant pas attention au commentaire de Sasuke.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait dit a Naruto qu'il avait l'air fou, il le trouvait adorable. C'était le soir et sous les lampadaires, la chevelure de Naruto brillait, comme de l'or. Il avait un faible pour le blond depuis quelques années, alors il essayait de rester près de lui, le surveiller dans ses bêtises et être là quand il aurait besoin de lui, gardant toujours un oeil sur lui.

-SAASUUUKKEEE! Cria Naruto, sortant le brun de ses pensées.

Sasuke leva son regard et regarda la boule de bonheur qui l'appelait (car oui, depuis un certain temps, il l'appelait comme ça, puisqu'il apportait que du bonheur aux gens) et vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux rendus sur un pont.

Naruto sauta sur la rambarde du pont et commença à marcher, écartant les bras pour pouvoir maintenir son équilibre. Sasuke eut le réflexe d'accourir à ses côtés et de le tirer à lui.

-Mais tu es fou, tu peux tomber, dit Sasuke en colant Naruto à lui.

Il avait une tête de moins que lui, alors il lui arrivait en bas du menton.

-Sa..Sasuke, tu m'étouffes...dit Naruto en repoussant doucement le brun.

-Ha..je..euh...je suis désolé...dit Sasuke en le lâchant.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas déplaisant, dit Naruto en se collant une autre fois contre Sasuke, cette fois de son plein gré. Tu es tout chaud.

Sasuke rougit, mais ne se défit pas de l'emprise du blond. Après tout, il avait un faible pour lui et le fait que Naruto lui donne un câlin de son plein gré...hé bien, c'était parfait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto s'écarta et regarda Sasuke.

-Tu sais, ton coeur bat vite...dit Naruto avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-De quoi tu parles...dit Sasuke en détournant le regard, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

En effet, il était un vrai glaçon quand il était en présence des autres, mais avec Naruto...avec lui, c'était différent.

-Tu sais...je dois t'avouer quelque chose...dit Sasuke en se retournant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, S-a-s-u-k-e, dit Naruto d'un ton malin, se doutant de la réponse du brun.

-...

Sasuke prit quelques grandes inspirations et finalement lâcha :

-Naruto...je t'..

-SASUKE ATTENTION! Cria Naruto en le poussant sur le côté.

Pile au moment où Naruto poussa Sasuke sur le côté, un camion frappa Naruto, le propulsant quelques mètres plus loin. En effet, à cause de la neige et de la brume, personne n'avait vu le camion arriver, sauf au dernier moment...quand l'inévitable arriva.

-NONN! Hurla Sasuke, se précipitant vers Naruto, après s'être relevé.

Il arriva près du corps. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, ne semblait même pas respirer. Sans perdre une seconde, Sasuke retourna Naruto sur le dos pour vérifier sa respiration et à ce moment, un hurlement muet sorti de la bouche du blond. Il était vivant...mais pour combien de temps.

-Na...Naruto...chuchota Sasuke, tenant son protégé dans ses bras tremblants.

-Sa..Sasu...aarggghh...

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, il cracha du sang et toussa ses poumons, tellement la toux était rauque et profonde, toujours en crachant du sang.

-Je..je suis désolé... j'ai essayé de freiner...dit le chauffeur en sortant du camion.

-NE VOUS EXCUSEZ PAS ET APPELLEZ UNE AMBULANCE! Lui hurla dessus Sasuke.

-Sa...Sasu..ke...chuchotta Naruto, trop affaibli pour parler.

-Naruto, ne t'en fait pas, je suis là, tout ira bien, l'ambulance va bientôt arriver...dit Sasuke, la voix chevrotante.

-Je...je ne sens...plus..la..dou...la douleur...chuchota Naruto, un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres.

-Naruto! Appela désespérément Sasuke, voyant les yeux de naruto se fermer petit à petit.

Il regarda le corps de son amour et vit que sa jambe droite allait dans un sens impossible. Après meilleur examen, il vit un bâton de bois planté sur le côté de l'abdomen de Naruto et quand il touchait les côtes, il sentait que plus d'une étaient brisées. Il n'imaginait même pas le nombre de dégât qu'avait Naruto.

-Sasuke...chuchota Naruto.

Il utilisait visiblement ses dernières forces pour parler, car il se laissait aller de tout son poids contre les bras de Sasuke.

-Je suis là, je suis là Naruto..prononça Sasuke, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

-Ne...ne pleure..pas...dit Naruto, essayant d'essuyer les larmes.

-NE BOUGE PAS, dit Sasuke en s'essuyant les larmes d'une traite.

-Tu es beau...tu as l'air d'un ange...dit Naruto, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

-. . .

Sasuke ne sut que dire, il sourit en retour et lui effleura la joue.

-Tu sais...je savais déjà ce que tu...voulais me dire tantôt...mais je voulais tellement te l'entendre dire...juste une fois...parce que...moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke...et ce...depuis très longtemps...dit Naruto en fermant les yeux.

-Non...non Naruto...ne me laisse pas... chuchota Sasuke, ne croyant pas ce qui se passait.

Il approcha son visage du visage de Naruto et ne sentit aucun courant d'air.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva l'ambulance.

-Écartez-vous monsieur, nous le prenons en charge, dirent les secouristes en s'agenouillant aux côtés de Naruto.

-Il ne respire plus, aidez-le! Dit Sasuke en s'écartant, essuyant ses nouvelles larmes.

Les ambulanciers firent tout leur possible...mais cela ne suffit pas. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à essayer de le réanimer, mais en vain. Ils embarquèrent le corps de Naruto et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance.

Juste avant d'embarquer le corps inerte de Naruto, Sasuke s'approcha, comme dans un rêve. Aucune émotion à par le déchirement ne se lisait sur son visage.

-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE ÇA...PAS À NARUTO! IL NE MÉRITE PAS ÇA! IL ADORE LA VIE ET LA VIE L'ADORE...ET MOI AUSSI JE L'ADORE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS LE GARDER AVEC VOUS! Hurla Sasuke en regardant le ciel, criant à pleins poumons.

Il regarda Naruto, s'approcha encore plus de lui au point d'avoir son visage en face du blond.

-J'ai besoin de toi...chuchota t-il. Alors...je t'en prie...je t'en supplie...reviens-moi, dit-il en donnant une légère caresse sur sa joue.

Une de ses larmes vint s'écraser sur la joue de Naruto et c'est à ce moment-là que le blond prit une bouffée d'air, sa poitrine se gonflant à bloc.

-Naruto...eut le temps de chuchoter Sasuke, juste avant que les ambulanciers ne l'écartent.

Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage.

La porte de l'ambulance se referma et il vit le camion partir.

Il tomba à genoux...et versa toutes les larmes de son corps, mais le tout, ce faisant dans le silence.

**Fin FlashBack**

Sasuke revint à lui et se rendit compte qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement et éteignit la télé.

Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que Naruto était alité au lit, ne se réveillant pas. Les médecins disaient qu'il était entré dans le coma. Il pouvait en sortir à tout moment, comme il ne pouvait jamais se réveiller. Sasuke n'avait pas manqué une seule journée. Il allait visiter Naruto chaque jour et lui parlait de tout et de rien.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de son appartement, ce qui le sorti de ses pensées. Grognon, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte sur un Kiba tout éssoufflé.

-Hey, comment vas-tu?

-Hn, dit Sasuke.

Déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup d'habitude, après l'accident, il s'était carrément muré dans le silence.

-Bon, je vois que c'est toujours sans changement, dit-il en entrant chez Sasuke, après que ce dernier se soit décalé.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Kiba se retourna et annonça à Sasuke :

-Tu sais que je suis le collocataire de Naruto et que nous vivons dans le même appart.

Sasuke hocha la tête comme affirmation. À force de côtoyer Naruto, Sasuke avait finalement fait connaissance de Kiba et ils étaient devenus amis. Les amis de Naruto devinrent ceux de Sasuke et ceux de Sasuke devinrent ceux de Naruto, formant un énorme et beau gang d'amis.

-Alors voilà, ça fait plus d'un mois que je tripote cette lettre...

Kiba tendit une enveloppe à Sasuke. Il s'aprêtait à l'ouvrir, mais Kiba l'en empêcha.

-Attends que j'aille finit de parler et que je sois parti, ce sont les indications de Naruto.

-Les indications de Naruto? Dit Sasuke avec de l'espoir dans la voix, croyant que son blond s'était réveillé.

-Je te le dis tout de suite, Naruto n'est toujours pas sorti du coma.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit Sasuke, voulant tout savoir.

Après tout, c'est de Naruto que venait cette lettre, il avait hâte de la lire.

-Bien avant ce...tragique accident, Naruto me parlait constamment de toi. Il me disait à quel point tu es fabuleux, magnifique et tout le tralala. Il me disait souvent qu'il voulait que tu le remarques...car il était tombé amoureux de toi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, car tu ne semblais pas amoureux de lui, tu ne lui accordais presque pas d'attention. Mais un jour, il remarqua les légers coups d'oeil que tu lui portais. Suite à ce fait, il commença à remarquer de plus en plus que tu essayais de le suivre un peu partout et les rougissements que tu avais sur tes joues ne passaient plus inaperçus à ses yeux. C'est là qu'il comprit que tu étais amoureux de lui, comme lui l'était de toi. Mais il tenait à ce que se soit qui fasse le premier pas.

Sasuke écoutait tout ce que disait Kiba, gobant chacun de ses mots.

-Il attendait jour après jour que tu lui dises quelque chose, que tu lui fasses savoir tes sentiments...mais ce jour n'arrivait pas. Alors, il arriva un soir et sans même m'expliquer quoi que ce soit comme il le faisait habituellement, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre. Il passa environ 4 heures dessus, je l'ai même appelé pour manger des ramens et il ne m'a pas répondu. Après l'avoir finie, il la mit dans une enveloppe et me la donna. Selon ses dires, si d'içi le 24 décembre, tu ne lui aurais pas déclaré ta flamme, je devais venir te porter ce message. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas le faire lui-même, il s'est mis à rougir et m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il était trop gêné. Alors voilà. Tu sais tout. Je te laisse et...s'il y a quelque chose, je veux être le premier au courant.

Sans un mot de plus, Kiba se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il entendit Sasuke lui dire merci.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kiba rentra chez lui, fêter Noël avec sa famille.

Sasuke alla dans sa chambre, alluma la lampe de chevet et ouvrit le message en question.

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, quand il reconnut l'écriture de Naruto.

-Baka...tu ne sais toujours pas comment bien écrire...dit Sasuke avec ses larmes et son sourire.

Il ouvrit la lettre et lut le court message :

_Sasuke,_

_Tu es un imbécile. Je sais que tu m'aimes...alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas le premier pas? Tu sais, je ressens la même chose que toi, mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais été le premier à me le dire...en tout cas, je l'aurais vraiment voulu. Sur ce, j'attends de voir ce que tu va faire, car maintenant que je t'ai dit mes sentiments, je veux les entendre de ta bouche._

_Naruto._

_P.S : n'oublie pas de regarder la photo dans l'enveloppe...elle m'est très chère._

Sasuke mis la lettre de côté et prit l'enveloppe pour en sortir la photo en question. À sa vue, le souffle de Sasuke se bloqua dans sa poitrine. C'était une photo d'eux deux. Sasuke était couché dans l'herbe et dormait. Juste à côté de lui, il y avait Naruto qui lui donnait un bisou sur la joue et il fixait l'objectif. Il souriait dans le baiser.

Sasuke se rappelait de ce jour. Il était exténué et il y avait un beau soleil, alors il s'était assoupi sur le gazon.

-Naruto...chuchota Sasuke.

Il laissa la lettre et la photo sur son lit, alla dans le vestiaire, mit son manteau et prit la direction de l'hôpital où reposait son protégé.

OoOoOoOoO

Il arriva tout essoufflé dans la chambre de Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, ayant toujours le masque sur son visage, la jambe dans le plâtre, plusieurs bandages recouvrant son corps. À ce moment-là, il semblait plus fragile que jamais.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et s'assit sur le bord du lit, comme il le faisait toujours. Il lui prit sa main toute recouverte de pansements et en la frottant, chuchota à l'oreille de Naruto :

-J'ai reçu ton message...et la photo.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Sasuke poussa un soupir, donna un léger bisou papillon sur le front de Naruto et se leva. À la porte, juste quand il allait quitter la chambre, un geignement retentit derrière lui.

Sans même se retourner, Sasuke appela le médecin.

Puis, il se retourna et s'approcha de Naruto.

Ce dernier essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Tranquillement, mais surement, il y arriva.

-Sasu...essaya de parler Naruto, mais ses cordes vocales ne lui obéissaient pas, puisqu'il avait passé plus de 1 mois sans parler.

-Je suis la...dit Sasuke d'une voix douce.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui repris la main. Contrairement aux autres fois, la main de Naruto répondit à l'étreinte de Sasuke et la serra en retour.

Le médecin arriva et ausculta Naruto. Sasuke dut sortir pendant ce temps-là. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il fut enfin autorisé à entrer par l'infirmière.

-C'est prodigieux. Il s'est réveillé et peut déjà commencer à parler et bouger normalement, c'est du jamais vu! Si votre ami continu dans cette voie, il n'aura pas besoin de réhabilitation! Dit le médecin à Sasuke.

Puis, le médecin et l'infirmière quittèrent la pièce, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls.

Le brun s'approcha du blond qui était à moitié assis, moitié couché sur ses nombreux oreillers.

-Tu as reçu mon message...je l'ai entendu...dit Naruto en détournant le regard, le rouge aux joues.

Sasuke eut un sourire doux sur le visage.

-Oui, alors je suis tout de suite venu te voir. Je sentais que c'était le déclic dont tu avais de besoin pour me revenir.

-. . .

Naruto rougissait à vue d'oeil, passant du rose au rouge cramoisi.

Sans plus de formalité, Sasuke s'approcha et donna un baiser chaste sur les lèvres sèches de Naruto.

-Je suis aussi venu pour te dire quelque chose de bien spéciale...et cette fois, je le dirais jusqu'au bout.

Il s'approcha encore plus de Naruto et chuchota à son oreille :

-Naruto, je t'aime!

Naruto en eut le souffle bloqué. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Des larmes lui échappèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Moi aussi, dit-il.

Sasuke lui sourit et s'installa à ses côtés contre les oreillers. Il voulut emmener Naruto proche de lui, mais ce dernier lui intima de ne pas bouger et se placa lui-même dans une position confortable et non douloureuse. Les antidouleurs faisaient effet, mais quand même, fallait pas trop en abuser et se mettre à gigoter dans tous les sens non plus.

-Tu es chaud...comme la dernière fois, dit Naruto en se callant contre Sasuke.

Sasuke sourit et joua dans les cheveux de Naruto.

-En passant...

-Quoi? Demanda Naruto.

-Joyeux Noël! Dit Sasuke en souriant.

Naruto voulu rire, mais eut trop mal au ventre et aux côtes pour le faire.

-Ne me fait pas rire idiot, j'ai mal! Dit-il en souriant et en prenant un oreiller pour le lancer contre son brun.

-hahahaha je t'aime Naruto, dit Sasuke pous sa défense.

-Moi aussi...et joyeux Noël à toi aussi teme!

.

.

.

Voilà! Reviews? =^-^=


End file.
